Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas
by Robcecada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Bella chega a Forks com excesso de peso.Nenhum garoto quer ter alguma coisa com ela.Edward Cullen é o atleta popular com um segredo.E se Bella realmente tivesse um motivo para ter problemas de alto estima?Ela pode superar o estigma de gordura?
1. Arrival

**Mulheres de Verdade Têm Curvas**

**Título original: **Real Women Have Curves

**Autora:** Truefan20

**Link da história original:** www. fanfiction. net/s/6181556/1/Real_Women_Have_Curves _(tirar os espaços)_

**R: **M

**Sinopse completa: **Bella chega a Forks com excesso de peso, extremamente pálida e é uma leitora ávida. Nenhum garoto quer ter alguma coisa a ver com ela. Edward Cullen é o atleta popular com um segredo. E se Bella realmente tivesse um motivo para ter problemas de alto estima? Ela pode superar o estigma de gordura?

**Capítulo 1: Chegada**

_B POV_

A chuva caía na janela, cobrindo as formas de árvores, pessoas e edifícios que estavam do lado de fora. Tudo se parecia com um sufocante borrão verde.

Então de novo, assim é como eu sempre me lembrei desta parte deslocada do país. Verde, sufocante e nebulosa. Minhas memórias do meu pai consistiam nele me levando em acampamentos molhados e viagens de pesca.

A pior parte sobre Forks era a pequena biblioteca abastecida com nenhum livro, obrigando-me a amontoar a minha enorme mochila com tantos livros quanto eu pudesse carregar, e só então arrumar espaço para algumas roupas.

É claro que todas as minhas roupas eram tamanho GG, as blusas eram de manga comprida ½, calças tinham que passar do meu joelho e eu tinha pelo menos meia dúzia de pares de calças de moletom. Qualquer coisa para cobrir o corpo que eu tinha tanta vergonha de mostrar.

Essa era a pior parte de viver em Phoenix. Ver todas as garotas vestindo blusas de alcinhas, biquínis e shorts curtos que eu nunca poderia ou iria ser pega dentro. Eu nunca me encaixei, simplesmente por causa desse fato. Eu sempre estava invisível, exceto quando alguém estava gritando algo como "Ei, bunda gorda! Saia! Você está bloqueando a vista!"

Eu aprendi a me sentar nos fundos, a não chamar atenção para mim mesma e a manter minha cabeça em um livro. Nesse ponto, eu provavelmente sou uma melhor leitora do que a maioria dos professores de inglês.

Eu nem preciso dizer que eu nunca tive distrações para os meus estudos, e quando eu digo distrações, eu quero dizer namorados, noites de garotas, atividades escolares e eventos sociais de qualquer tipo.

Minha mãe sempre tentou me dizer que eu sou linda do jeito que eu sou, que um algum garoto iria me enxergar por quem eu realmente era, que o meu peso não importava, que isso era apenas um número. Algo sentimental e menos sincero do que uma prostituta dizendo ao seu cliente que ele a deu o melhor sexo que ela já teve.

Eu não sou uma completa idiota. Eu sou gorda, eu sei disso. Nesse ponto, embora eu já tenha tentado de tudo para perder peso, isso nunca funciona comigo. Dietas, já fiz todas elas. Pílulas, tive mais do que Robert Downley Jr. (pré-desintoxicação). Exercícios funcionavam por uma semana, depois, nada. Isso tudo simplesmente não funciona e não importa o quão saudável eu coma, eu nunca perco peso.

Algumas pessoas dizem que é porque eu sou muito preguiçosa, mas a maioria diz que é porque eu estou acostumada a ser desta maneira e que, mudando, eu só iria estar arruinando o que eu tenho sido, que é ser uma leitora ávida invisível, coisa que combina comigo. Por agora, vou apenas continuar desse jeito.

"Hey, Bells. Estamos aqui." Charlie me tira do meu estado hipnótico. "Eu tenho algo para você, como um presente de boas-vindas, eu acho."

Ele me leva para a lateral da nossa casa, onde está a coisa mais terrivelmente espetacular que eu já vi.

Ter 17 anos e morar com Renée não era viver no luxo. Com todas as multas de excesso de velocidade e acidentes de carro que ela teria mensalmente, manter minha segurança e conseguir um carro pra mim nunca foi realmente uma opção, já que minha mãe quase não fazia o suficiente por mês para manter o dela. Bem, isso foi até ela encontrar Phil, mas aí é outra história.

Então, ver o monstro vermelho da caminhonete parado lá, piscando pra mim com a liberdade que todo jovem de 17 anos anseia por ter foi uma grande surpresa. Eu aceitei a caminhonete com tanta graça quanto um bebê passarinho tomando o vôo pela primeira vez poderia ter. Eu sou terrível aceitando presentes, especialmente se eu não tenho nada para dar em retorno.

"Sem problemas, Bells." Charlie grunhiu, "Apenas queria ter a certeza de que você tinha algo com que ir e voltar da escola."

"Obrigada," murmurei.

Tomamos nosso caminho de volta para o Cruiser para pegar minha mochila e bagagens de mão. Nós rapidamente deixamos tudo no meu quarto sem outra palavra ser dita.

"Bem..." Charlie soprou seu fôlego em curtos ritmos, então se virou e saiu sem dizer outra palavra. Eu amava esse homem de poucas palavras.

Eu sacudi a chuva do meu casaco, o pendurei na parte de trás da porta e continuei a desempacotar meus livros e as poucas peças de roupas de minha posse. Uma vez que eu tinha acabado, eu olhei ao redor do cômodo notando que as paredes ainda eram do triste tom de amarelo que eu me lembrava, a cama estava no mesmo exato lugar que ela sempre esteve, a estante, embora que agora sobrecarregada de livros, ainda tinha a sua falta de integridade estrutural e a escrivaninha que mantinha o idoso parecido com computador estava mais empoeirada do que eu lembrava, mas ainda parecia web digna.

Olhei para o relógio, 3:45. Tempo o bastante para que eu terminasse mais um par de capítulos no atual livro que eu estava lendo e então começar o jantar. Como uma garota que tinha uma relação de amor/ódio com a comida, fazia sentido que eu soubesse cozinhar.

Enquanto eu entrava no mundo de pessoas e lugares fictícios do meu livro, a chuva realmente caiu, me fazendo olhar para fora pela janela e rolar os meus olhos. Ah, Forks, você não mudou nada. E eu também não.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.: <strong>Tradução feita com a autorização. Eu super recomendo essa fiction, só o que eu tenho a dizer é que ela é fantástica! O segundo capítulo já está quase completamente pronto. Tendo bastante comentários, eu o postarei amanhã. Só depende de vocês!  
>Me digam o que vocês estão achando. Mandem review e façam uma autora - e tradutora - muito felizes!<p> 


	2. Acquaintances

**Título original: **Real Women Have Curves

**Autora:** Truefan20

**Link da história original:** www. fanfiction. net/s/6181556/1/Real_Women_Have_Curves _(tirar os espaços)_

**Capítulo 2: Conhecidos**

_B POV_

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei às 05:30. Ótimo, agora eu tenho tempo não só para tomar banho como também para chegar à escola antes de todo mundo, assim, mantendo minha capacidade de não ser notada.

Peguei minha bolsa de higiene pessoal, minha calça jeans escura, camisa azul escura de manga comprida, Boyshorts¹ e um dos três sutiãs tamanho D que eu tenho. Eu já mencionei que sou peituda? É, isso acrescenta à imagem de garota gorda.

Liguei o chuveiro em plena explosão de calor e entrei no banho, evitando me olhar no espelho a todo custo. Eu rapidamente me lavei, raspei, e escovei os dentes. Saí, me vesti rapidamente e então limpei o vapor do espelho com uma toalha. Olhei de volta para o meu reflexo pensando no que fazer com os meus cabelos castanhos. Por um segundo eu imaginei que reação eu provocaria se o deixasse como o da personagem de Nikki Blonsky² no filme Hairspray. E então deixei isso de lado e fiz um rabo de cavalo como sempre. Apliquei pouca maquiagem, somente alguma máscara e blush.

Chequei o relógio, 06:00. Será que é cedo demais para ir à escola quando a aula começa só 8:15? Hmm, talvez eu deva tomar o café da manhã primeiro.

Peguei minha capa de chuva – uma masculina de tamanho grande – e a mochila e os coloquei numa cadeira vazia. Charlie havia saído enquanto eu ainda estava no chuveiro, então eu não tive que me preocupar em fazer alguma coisa para ele. Peguei uma tigela, uma colher, o leite, cereal Cheerios e uma banana. Servi-me uma tigela de cereais e piquei a banana em pequenos pedaços e a joguei no cereal. Misturei e comecei a comer lentamente. Peguei o livro que eu havia começado a ler no dia anterior e o li enquanto comia. Mastigar, ler um parágrafo. Mastigar, ler um parágrafo. Mastigar, ler um parágrafo. Tão logo minha colher saiu da tigela sem nada nela, eu joguei fora o lixo e lavei a tigela, pus o cereal de lado e me sentei para terminar o capítulo.

Eu li até terminar os três capítulos seguintes. Olhei para o relógio só para vê-lo me mostrando desafiadoramente 07:15. Deveria ser tempo o bastante para chegar à escola, pegar meus horários e chegar à aula com tempo de sobra.

Levei cerca de dez minutos para chegar à escola e encontrar uma vaga no estacionamento em um lugar que eu achasse que não fosse muito visível e me dirigi para o prédio. Achei a secretaria e peguei meus horários muito bem. No entanto, a arrumação da escola não fez nenhum sentido pra mim.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Uma voz soou atrás de mim. A voz em questão pertencia a uma menina morena de cabelos enrolados que vestia uma capa de chuva rosa e tinha um grande sorriso.

"Ah... Mm... Claro. Onde fica a sala 135?" Perguntei timidamente.

"Ah, eu estou indo pra lá também! Que coincidência! Por que eu não lhe dou uma pequena amostra da escola, e aí você vai saber para onde ir para as outras aulas também. A propósito, eu sou Angela Webber. Você deve ser Isabella Swan."

"Uhh, sim. Só Bella. Obrigada." Aceitei sua oferta. É claro que ela me conhecia. O Chefe Swan é um homem honesto e importante para Forks. Ele ter uma filha voltando a morar com ele depois dela ter sido levada embora por sua mãe 15 anos antes era uma grande notícia.

"Ok. Bella. Bem, seja bem-vinda a Forks High School! A casa dos Troianos!"

Fingi uma risada como faço quando Phil tenta me contar uma piada que nem uma criança de 5 anos gostaria.

Angela é uma garota legal. Ela me explica como as classes são organizadas, por número do andar, corredores fragmentados e então sala de aula. Não admira que eu não tenha encontrado a sala sangrenta. Entramos e nos sentamos próximas à janela, quase nos fundos. Por mim tudo bem, menos gente para passar por mim e me encarar.

Os estudantes começam a entrar lentamente. Angela conhece todos, é claro. E em vez de ela apenas deixá-los se sentar, ela me apresenta a eles. Fabuloso. Lá se vão os planos de ser imperceptível. Eu sorrio educadamente e apenas aceno com a cabeça. Uma loira chamada Lauren me dá uma olhada, joga os cabelos e olha em outra direção. Obviamente ela sente que eu não sou uma ameaça pra ela. Sua amiga Jéssica tem um interesse um pouco maior, mas só porque ela percebe o quão pálida eu sou.

"Você não é de Phoenix? Não é ensolarado lá?" Ela pergunta no estilo garota do vale³.

"Sim, é. Muito. Mas eu me queimo muito facilmente para tentar pegar um bronzeado." Respondo timidamente.

"Bem, você não terá que se preocupar com isso aqui." Angela dá de ombros. "Nós temos sol, sei lá, umas doze vezes por ano."

Jessica apenas sorri e então se senta ao lado de Lauren, que se vira para ela e começa a sussurrar. Eu sei que elas estão falando sobre mim porque a cada minuto e meio elas duas me olham e então explodem em risos.

O professor entra e começa a passar o programa de estudos. A aula passa num borrão, bem no estilo Forks. Antes que eu percebesse, o quarto tempo de aula já tinha acabado. O sinal do lanche toca e Angela está andando comigo para a cantina. Ela está falando sobre algo que eu nem mesmo estou prestando atenção. Eu intercepto a palavra baile e também um garoto chamado Ben. Percebo que as pessoas se mantêm me encarando. Acho que a coisa da invisibilidade só funciona quando existem outros 4000 alunos andando pelos corredores.

Nós nos sentamos e eu sou apresentada a Ben, Tyler, Eric e Mike. Jessica e Lauren estão lá também. Ben e Angela sentam do lado um do outro e trocam sorrisos. Mmm, talvez eu devesse ter dado mais atenção a Angela. Jessica está tentando engatar numa conversação com Mike, mas ele está ocupado demais fazendo um vulcão com seu purê de batatas para ligar. Lauren está conversando com Angela, e Eric e Tyler estão debatendo alguma coisa sobre Star Wars.

Escolho esse momento para dar uma olhada ao redor. Tento identificar as panelinhas ou grupos de pessoas, mas, diferente de Phoenix, parece que não são tantos assim. Vejo um grupo que definitivamente parece ser dos intimidadores e durões. Um loiro magro que parece criança tem seu braço ao redor de uma ruiva vibrante com características de gato. Eu me viro para perguntar a Angela, mas ela está a dois passos à minha frente.

"Me deixe apontar para você algumas das pessoas ou grupos que também estão aqui. Aquele casal ali que você estava olhando, é James e sua namorada Victoria. Tente ficar longe deles. Esse grupo ao lado da saída de incêndio são Arus, Marcus e Caius. Eles são músicos. Eles acham que vão ser rockstars e que são os donos da escola. Seus groupies são Jane, Alec, Demetri e Chelsea. E aquele grupo ali perto da janela, aquele são os Cullen e os Denali. Eles são os atletas e as lideres de torcida."

Eu me viro e olho para onde ela está apontando e noto alguns dos garotos mais bonitos da escola.

"O grandalhão é Emmett, ele é um linebacker. Jasper, o loiro, é o quarterback e Edward é o runningback. Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Kate e Irina são as líderes de torcida aqui da escola. Rosalie é a que está com o braço de Emmett ao redor dela. Alice, a de cabelo preto espetado, está junto com Jasper. Kate e Irina estão atrás de novos garotos a cada semana, e Tanya está constantemente correndo atrás de Edward."

"Oh, ok." Assinto. Tanya está correndo atrás dele, então isso significa que eles não são um casal? Eles com certeza parecem que seriam perfeitos um para o outro.

"Ah, e Emmett, Edward e Alice são irmãos. Seus pais são o doutor e a senhora Cullen. O pai de Jasper e Rosalie Hale é dono da garagem de reparação de automóveis do local. E Tanya, Kate e Irina são trigêmeas. O pai delas é o prefeito da cidade e a mãe é a diretora da escola."

Enquanto eu observava os Cullen e os Denali, percebi que eles eram algumas das pessoas mais bonitas da escola. Todos pareciam estar rindo de algo que Emmett estava dizendo e Tanya estava aninhada a Edward, tentando o mesmo comportamento de paquera espelhado por Jessica. Edward olhou para cima e nós trocamos olhares. Eu sorri um pequeno sorriso e olhei para baixo para o meu almoço. Olhei para ele sob meus cílios e o vi se inclinar para Jasper e apontar pra mim. Jasper riu e eu soube então que Edward seria um dos idiotas que me provocam quando pensam que eu não posso ouvir.

Ótimo, o gostoso de cabelo cor de bronze tirou isso de mim. Maravilha de primeiro dia.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyshorts¹:<strong> Calcinha estilo short. _Imagem:_ http:/ blog. timesunion. com/kristi/files/2009/08/boyshorts. jpg

**Nikki Blon****sky²:** http:/ c0181301. cdn. cloudfiles. rackspacecloud. com/NEDmAFHFMiGIHJ_1_1. jpg

**Garota do vale: **Valley girl – Estereótipo de mulheres "cabeça-oca" com um comportamento assumidamente mimado, que mostra mais interesse em fazer compras, aparência pessoal e status social do que no desenvolvimento intelectual ou realização pessoal.


	3. Lunch

Capítulo 3: Almoço

_E__ POV_

O sino do almoço toca, Jasper e eu pegamos nossos livros e seguimos pelo corredor.

"E aí, veados" Emmett se lança para o meu ombro, nos batendo no armário, efetivamente, assustando duas garotas próximas. "Já viram a garota nova? Ela é um olho completo." Ele ri.

"Ainda não", Jasper responde, "O que você quer dizer com um olho completo?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que o Air Force One¹ pousou." Ele bufa. Chegamos ao meu armário e eu mudo os meus livros.

"Falando sobre a garota nova?" Rose pergunta entrelaçando seu braço ao de Emmett.

"É. Emmett nos disse que ela é da maior espécie." Jasper responde.

"Isso é colocar suavemente", Rose zomba.

"JAZZ!" vem o grito estridente seguido por uma bola de energia em direção a Jasper menos de um segundo depois.

"Hey" Jasper murmura a agarrando pela cintura e a puxa para um beijo. "Como foi a aula?"

"Boa. Do que vocês quatro estão falando?" Alice pergunta.

"A garota nova; Isabella." Respondo, "Você já a viu?"

"Ah, sim! Ela está na minha classe de história. Ela parece ser uma garota legal, só um pouco desconfortável com toda a atenção que ser a garota nova confere." Ela dá de ombros.

"Há, eu não acho que os olhares nos corredores tenham alguma coisa a ver com ser a garota nova", Rose ri.

"Isso é porque ela é gorda," Emmett ri. "OW!" Ele estremece quando esfrega o lugar onde o punho de Alice encontrou sua costela.

"Chega!" Alice o repreende. "Ela já tem problemas o bastante sem vocês fazendo piada dela!"

"Jesus, Alice, tome um calmante. Nós só estávamos brincando." Emmett geme ainda esfregando a costela.

"É, bem, fazer piada do tamanho de alguém, especialmente de quem não fez nada para você, é cruel. Eu posso ser a sua irmã mais nova, mas eu posso, e vou, fazer você lamentar se eu ouvir alguma outra coisa dessa saindo da sua boca de novo."

Chegamos ao refeitório que estava enchendo rapidamente e pegamos nossa mesa de sempre perto da janela. Sento-me de costas para a janela e Jasper senta-se à minha direita. Tanya se aproxima seguida por Kate e Irina. Quando essa garota vai pegar a dica? Eu não a quero, ela está começando a ficar desesperada agora. Semana passada ela me convidou para ir a casa dela estudar francês. Ela está aprendendo espanhol.

"Olá," ela ronrona enquanto senta ao meu lado. Nota mental: sentar entre Jazz e Emmett da próxima vez.

"Oi," respondo rudemente, torcendo para que ela perceba o meu tom de voz e caia fora.

"Estou feliz de vê-lo de novo. Como vai o seu dia?"

"Bem. Nada novo." Me viro para começar a conversar com Jasper, mas sua boca está um pouco ocupada com Alice. Maldito. Volto para Tanya.

"Então, está preparado para o grande jogo de sexta-feira?" Tanya pergunta agarrando meus bíceps.

"Yeah, totalmente", diz Emmett, "Eu estou pronto para vencer aquelas bichas de La Push!"

"Eu estou pronto", respondo friamente. O que é verdade porque com Emmett como tackle e Jazz como quarterback eu sei que estou seguro. Sem mencionar que eu tenho as 100 jardas mais rápidas desse lado do estado.

"É claro que você está, baby", Tanya murmura se aconchegando ao meu lado.

"Hey," Jazz sussurra, "Não olhe agora, mas a garota nova está olhando pra você."

Eu examino a lanchonete e a encontro em minutos. Ela está sentada perto de Angela Webber. Ela tem cabelos castanhos que combinam com seus olhos, pele pálida e está vestindo uma camisa azul escura. Tão logo ela percebe que eu a estou olhando de volta, ela abaixa a cabeça. Wow, ela é tímida. Ela é, como colocar de forma agradável?, uma figura cheia, mas não necessariamente gorda. Ela é muito bem distribuída e a coisa toda da timidez é meio que fofa.

"Parece que ela está saindo com o pessoal ASB. Pobre garota, não sabe onde está se metendo." Aponto rindo para o fato de que o pessoal ASB são um dos mais vistos e reconhecidos publicamente da escola. São eles quem organiza todas as funções da escola, arrecadadores de fundos comunitários, anuários, etc. Ser tão tímida como ela é, provavelmente não seria muito útil para a coisa toda de ser encarada como parte do órgão da escola.

Seu rosto cai um pouco e eu me pergunto o que causou essa reação nela.

"Essa é a garota nova?" Tanya pergunta.

"Yeah!" Emmett grunhe. "Ela é bem..." Alice faz uma carranca pra ele, "... tímida." Ele se safa.

"Bom, isso é... legal. Mas ela também é gorda. Acho que ela é maior do que essa caminhonete vermelha horrível parada aí no estacionamento."

"Isso é rude, Tanya", eu digo, "Primeiro, eu notei essa caminhonete, ela é um clássico. Em segundo lugar, o que ela fez pra você? Eu sei que Alice já falou que ela não aprecia fofocas sobre a garota nova, e eu, certo como o inferno, não aprecio isso também."

"Bem, me desculpe", Tanya estourou, "Eu não sabia que isso era uma grande coisa do caralho." E com um movimento do pulso, ela faz um movimento para seu séqüito segui-la e rapidamente se afasta, sacudindo o quadril.

"Jesus, Eddie," Emmett xinga, "O que foi isso?"

"Esquece isso," resmungo.

Olho para baixo para a minha bandeja de comida sentindo os olhos de todos na mesa sobre mim. Por que eu fiz isso? Normalmente eu não deixo coisas como essa me aborrecerem. Normalmente eu mantenho a minha boca fechada e deixo as pessoas falarem o que elas querem. Normalmente eu evito situações como essa.

O que há de errado comigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Air Force One¹:<strong> Avião grande que leva o presidente dos Estados Unidos.


End file.
